Hei Kuraigami
by Baby C
Summary: Katara has been sent to a school for the 'gifted' and finds the students strange, but she never suspected she would get caught up in the life of 3 of the girls. [AU][Halloween Fic]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar._

_Okay another Rei Akiko fanfiction! This is going to be for the month of October. _

Chapter 1: Some thing Wicked this Way Comes 

Katara didn't know why they sent her here to this place were she knew nobody. A school for the

gifted, but what exactly did they mean by gifted? She had no idea and she certainly wasn't going

ask. The clothes were nothing less than ugly black and white. The students were even creepier

black hair, gold eyes, brown hair deep green eyes etc. All Katara knew is she didn't want to be

friends with any of them…ever. Aang and Sokka were the only companions she needed but in th

e North Pole the elders had taken her away from them and sent her own her way and to gods kne'

what kind of doom and life.

"We will be arriving in 5 minutes." A voice said over a loudspeaker,

"Were?" a girl asked.

"There. Look up." A voice said.

Katara looked up as the voice had instructed, there above them was an old, creepy, and crumbling

Building.

"Excuse me," a almost albino girl said, "were exactly is that?"

"Why my dear girl," the lady said, "That is your new school."

"You've got to be kidding me." The girl gulped.

"Ma'm a small boy said, "what be the name of our new school?"

The women cleared her throat, " Kuraigami School of the Arts aka Hei Kuraigami Academy. "

"Fire Darkness." Katara whispered to herself.

_Okay this is just a going to be a slightly scary story for Halloween! This may turn into a Avatar/Midnight for Charlie Bone/Harry Potter thing._

_Kuraigami Much: Rei-San aka Mistress of Hei Kuraigami ( Fire Darkness ) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar._

_Okay hey another chapter to Hei Kuraigami ready? _

_Chapter 2 : Red Head, Gold Eyed Firebenders and the Air Nomads _

The train arrived at the creepiest town Katara had ever seen in her life.

"Listen up," a woman snapped, " I am Ms. Fannysnake and I am principal of the academy. At my school we sort you into nations. And if you're a bender or not once in your nations. Bottom line we sort you by your level of skill. And also if you have a special 'gift'. Teachers sort your students."

Four teachers lined up the first one a lady with jet black hair and maroon eyes, "Fire Nation right here."

A couple of the girls and boys among them two girls with fiery red hair that stuck out from the sea of black hair like a hog monkey among humans. They were the only ones with gold eyes also, they looked related but they did not walk togather, they didn't even notice each other.

'The only people form the Fire Nation I've ever seen that have gold eyes have been a part of the royal family...like Zuko.' Katara thought.

The second teacher to walk up was a dark brown haired lady with navy blue eyes, "Water Tribe right here."

Katara walked forward she saw many girls and boys surround her, she knew none of them.

"Katara is that you?" she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face a familiar face.

"Kohan, what are you doing here?" she smiled at her friend, he was from the Northern Water Tribe.

"Same as you the elders sent me because I have one of the 'gifts'." He said.

"I don't even know my gift," Katara said, "I guess I will find out soon enough."

They walked silently Katara watched as the Earth Kingdom children went to meet their teacher, Ms. Hopeful. They all looked the same, brown hair, green or hazel eyes. Nothing interesting there.

Katara and Kohan were surprised when a fourth teacher showed up, asking the Air Nomads to please come forth several kids came up, one Katara recognized to be the almost albino girl who'd been asking questions during their ride to the school.

"Air nomads? That can't be can it?" Katara stared ahead as their teachers lead them towards the front doors.

"Apparently it can be." Kohan said.

_Okay tell me how you liked this chapter. Please R&R. _

_Kuraigami Much: Rei-San _


End file.
